Transformers Animated Season 4: Start of a new war
by Star Warp
Summary: What happens when Megatron breaks out of prison? (Story is better than the summary)And sorry if there is a little OOCness, but I'll do my best! *Inactive at the moment, but will try to steadily continue soon!*
1. Chapter 1: Autobot Heroes

**Chapter 1:**

The autobots had just arrived on Cybertron in front of a screaming and cheering crowd. It was the most glorious day that Cybertron has had in Stellar cycles. When the crowd had settled and most bots had left, Sentinel decided not to say anything and left with the twins Jetfire and Jetstorm to go prepare the cells at the stockades for the three new arrivals. Alpha Trion came up to Optimus and his crew "Congratulations Optimus Prime, capturing Megatron and two of his most faithful decepticons have made you quite the hero" smiled Alpha Trion. "Thank you sir, but I couldn't have done it without my crew. Any credit passed to me, should also go to them" replied Optimus. As they continued their conversation, Bumblebee and Sari were quietly watching Prowl's still, silent, offline body with sad expressions on their faces. Bulkhead wanted to cheer them up, but just didn't know what to say. Jazz was silently leaning against Omega Supreme's leg while Ratchet and Arcee were having a conversation with him. Soon, Jetfire and Jetstorm arrived and went up to Alpha Trion "The cells are ready at the stockades sir" said Jetfire. "Thank-you" he replied. "I must take care of the prisoners now Optimus, we can talk again later. We will also need to set up a meeting with the council. When I find out more about it I will let you know when it will take place" "Alright sir, but may I ask what for?" Optimus replied. "The meeting will concern on a trial for Megatron and his two companions Lugnut and Shockwave." Optimus nodded as Alpha Trion left.

_Meanwhile on Earth,_

It was midnight and Slipstream was flying over Detroit, when something caught her optics. She landed in front of what looked an offline bot. "Well well well, what do we have here?" she said. Then she heard a voice behind her, so she quickly turned around ready to fire, but she saw nothing, "Strange, I was sure that I heard something" she thought. Then in an instant she felt this strange shock and then a voice spoke out that wasn't hers, "The magnificent Starscream has risen once again to destroy Megatron and triumph over all autobots!" Then he transformed and flew off into the night.

_Somewhere in space,_

_ "_We are going to be out here forever! And we're lost, we're doomed we're..." "Shut up Skywarp! We are not doomed" "Yeah, but we're lost!" "Just trust me, I'll figure something out. After all, am I not the most magnificent?" "I thought Megatron was" "He is not! That worthless pile of junk got us stuck out here because of his stupid space bridge thingy" "Actually, that was that speedy blue autbot's fault" "Arggh! Nevermind, just quit talking and follow me" "Ok" _a few minutes later,_ "Thundercracker!" "What is it now?" "Look behind you, Its a monster!" "That is not a monster! Its a... a giant ship of some sort, I think" "But what if it fires at us?" Ignoring Skywarp, Thundercracker grabed the panicking Skywarp and flew up to it, "It seems to be deserted" "Phew" replied Skywarp. "Yes" continued Thundercracker "This could be really useful" he said with an evil smirk.

_Yeah! My first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I will try my best to find time to write more chapters. If you guys suggest some ideas, I **may** put them in. I will try to make the chapters longer as well._


	2. Chapter 2: Decepticon Trouble

**Chapter 2:**

_Hasbro owns Transformers Animated_

Bulkhead and Sari (in Bumblebee) were driving down the streets of Iacon, showing Sari all the interesting sites and the way they live. "This is amazing!" said Sari, "Detroit is nothing compared to this." "Well to us, its just home" replied Bumblebee. "The farms are also pretty cool" said Bulkhead. "They have farms on Cybertron?" Asked Sari. "Yeah, but they aren't exactly like farms on Earth, they're a little different." "Cool. So, where did Optimus say he had to go?" she asked, "He said something about a meeting with the council concerning a trial or something. Probably concerning Megatron." Bumblebee said. "Already?" "Yeah, I guess they want to get this over with. After all, this is Megatron we're talking about." "Yeah, you just can't trust him. He'll do anything to escape and get his servos on the allspark." said Bulkhead. "I know, thats what worries me" Sari said. "Cheer up, without his fellow decepticons there is no way he can escape. And even if they try, how can they even get close to Cybertron without getting detected?" replied Bumblebee, "Yeah, I guess you're right" she said.

Ratchet and Arcee decided to stay in Omega Supreme because they didn't like all the attention, and Omega can't just walk around Iacon without creating a disturbance. "I can't believe how long its been." said Arcee, "I've missed out on so much since..." she trailed off. Ratchet quickly responded "Well the important thing is that you're here again now, with us. And I'll always be here for you" Arcee smiled "I know, thanks Ratchet". Then Jazz came in, "Hey you two, watch'ya all hang'in around here for?" "Nothing" said Ratchet in a gruffy voice, "we just don't want to get trampled. Its crazy out there" "Well what ya'll expect, capturing Megatron, leader of all decepticons is quite a huge hit." "Well in that case, I'd rather stay in here" "Alright then, I'm just gonna go out for a spin." Then Jazz left Ratchet and Arcee who were alone once again.

Optimus had just finished the meeting and was about to return to Omega Supreme until Sentinel walked up to him. "Hey, Optimus?" "Yes, Sentinel?" "I just wanted to say thanks and that you were, well, brave. Even though I probably, maybe, could have done it too I..." "Your welcome Sentinel. And I'm sure Ultra Magnus will be proud of you for taking on such a big responsibility of being the temporary Magnus." "Thanks" said Sentinel quietly. Optimus nodded, then transformed and drove off. When he got back to the ship, his team were already waiting for him outside. "So, how'd it go O.P?" asked Jazz. "Well, they're was some complications, for Ultra Magnus wasn't able to attend because of his condition. But they want to set up a trial in about 4 orbital cycles." "Umm, Optimus?" "Yes, Sari" "What is an Orbital cycle?" "Well on Earth, that would be about one day" "Oh, ok. I really need learn more of this stuff"

_On Earth, back in Detroit,_

Starscream's ghost (controlling Slipstream's body) was heading towards Sumdac Tower. "If I can just activate the space bridge, I will be able to get to Cybertron, find and take some protoforms, then hopefully steal a ship and head back to earth's moon. There I can fix up my clones, find a way to use one for my new body, and create army of clones after finding another allspark fragment on Earth." Then a voice came out that was Slipstream's "But what if the autobots detect your energy signature on Cybertron?" "Ha! That shouldn't be a problem, if anything goes wrong I can just ditch this temporary body of yours and find a new one to control to complete my plan!" "Don't do this please, its not fair!" "Well it is fair for me, so be quiet while I concentrate on flying." _A few moments later, _

Starscream lands on Sumdac Tower quietly "Alright, lets hope that this won't be too hard." After pushing a few buttons, the space bridge opens up. "Yes! My plan is now going into action." Starscream jumps into the space bridge. "What the... No!" yelled Starscream "How could this have happened!" Well" started Slipstream, "it seems that the space bridge malfunctioned and now you put us in the middle of nowhere!" "Its not my fault, it was the stupid space bridge's fault. You said so yourself that it malfunctioned!" "Yeah, but you jumped into it!" "Don't forget that this is your body!" "But your the one controlling it!" "Arrrgh! Why don't you just... What is that?"

_Inside an old Decepticon ship,_

"Umm, Thundercracker?" "What?" "Isn't that our sis out there?" "Slipstream? Out where?" "Just out the window, see?" "Strange, I wonder what is shes doing way out here?" "Shouldn't we let her in?" "Sure, we could use another working servo to help out in my genius plan." "You never told me you had a plan." "You never asked" "Whats it about?" "Urrg! I'm still working on it! So just stop fooling around and let her in" Skywarp nodded fearfully and quickly opened up the top hatch (since the doors were jammed because of not being used in stellar cycles/years).

Starscream watched as his other clones opened up the hatch "Well lookie who it is, never thought I'd see them again." "Yeah, and it looks like their inviting us in." said Slipstream. As he landed on top of the ship he let Slipstream do the talking momentarily. "So Streamer, what are you doing way out here?" "A space bridge malfunction and a problem with my, I mean our leader" she replied. "What do you mean?" Asked Thundercracker, "I, am the leader! I don't have one myself." Then Starscream yelled out, "Oh yes you do, and you two downgraded clones are going to obey me whether you like it or not!" Skywarp quckly hid behind a speechless Thundercracker. "I... I..." Spluttered Thundercracker. Starscream continued, "Well if you do what I say and get this thing headed towards Cybertron, I may give you an explanation. So move it!" And without a word Skywarp and Thundercracker quickly obeyed. "Look out protoforms, because here I come!" Starscream said as he entered the ship.

_Back on Cybertron, in the Stockades,_

The decepticons were all in different cells beside each other in a large room. "Vat should ve do? I'm getting bored." said Blitzwing. "Will you stop your complaning already? Its giving me a processor ache" replied Lugnut. Then Blitzwing's face changed to hothead, **"If it bothers you, then why don't you just cover your audio receptors!" **then his face changed to random, _"oh yeah you can't, your oversized servos are in stasis cuffs. To bad for you, hahahaha!" _"Can't you two keep it down?" said Megatron, "Thats what I was just about to say." Lied Ramjet. Just then Sentinel came in, "Just a heads up from the council. The trial for you Megatron, Lugnut, and shockwave will occur in exactly four orbital cycles." Then Megatron spoke, "Why waist your time autobot? You know that it isnt going to happen." "First of all, you adress me only as Sentinel Magnus and second, there is absolutely no way you're getting out of here. You got that?" "Oh I highly doubt that" "Oh really? Well lets just see about that!" Then Sentinel stomped out. Then Sunstorm spoke"Your acting like you have some sort of genius plan oh wise and great Megatron." He said as Megatron gave his evil grin.

Just outside the doors after they had closed, Sentinel spoke to the guard, "I want you to keep your to keep your audio receptors open and keep a sharp optic on them ok? I don't want any prisoners to escape!" "Yes, Sentinel Magnus sir!" "Good, presume your work, Barricade."

_In a ship on its way to Cybertron, _

Starscream was sitting in front of the window grinning to himself of how well his plan was going so far, when Thundercracker walked in. "So Thundercracker, have you finally fixed the main entrance?" Thundercracker nodded. "Good, now go help Skywarp finish welding the top hatch. I don't want any intruders to enter unexpectedly and break in because of his lousy job." When he left, Starscream checked the back monitor. "Hmm, looks like someone is trailing us, or also headed for Cybertron. I'll zoom in and have a closer look. Hmm, well as long they don't start firing at us, Team Chaar shouldn't be problem. But still, I wonder why they're headed for Cybertron."

_Inside Team Chaar's ship,_

"Vell, vat is it?" Strika asked Oil Slick. "It seems to be an old decepticon ship. It looks like it hasn't been used in over four million stellar cycles." "Is anyvone driving it?" "Yes, I can't tell who, but from the readings it looks like we're not the only ones headed for Cybertron." "Vell as long as zey don't interfere in my plan, I don't have a problem vith it. Now, patch me zrough to Barricade." "Yes, Strika. (a few moments later) Alright, he's on." "Strika to Barricade, Strika to Barricade, come in Barricade." After a couple seconds of static, an image appeared on the screen, "Barricade here Strika, how can I be of service?" "I have received your message of Megatron's capture and am on my vay to Cybertron." "You'd better be careful, the security measures have doubled since his arrival." "Don't vorry about a zing Barricade, I have a plan." She said with an evil grin.

_Its done! I told you the chapters would get a little longer. And I hope your all enjoying it. Please R&R, and if you have an idea for a chapter just post it and I **may** add it into one of my chapters._


	3. Chapter 3: Breakout

**Chapter 3: Breakout**

_Hasbro owns Transformers Animated_

It was night, and Sari and Bumblebee were on a balcony of an Iacon hotel. "It was nice of Alpha Trion to let us stay here for awhile" said Sari. "Yeah, I guess he figured there's not really any places to sleep inside Omega." replied Bumblebee. Sari chuckled, then looked at the city, "Iacon sure looks beautiful at night, with all the lights, tall buildings, and especially its two moons. It sure makes a pretty scene." "Even I admit, looking at it sure can take your troubles away." Then Bumblebee got a call through his commlink, "Bumblebee, its Optimus. I need you and Sari to come and meet us outside Omega Supreme right away." "Copy that Prime, we'll be there in a few cycles." Then Sari spoke, "You mean Iacon's scene can take your troubles away momentarily." she said as they left. _A few moments later outside Omega Supreme,_

Sari and Bumblebee had just arrived to join the group, then Alpha Trion spoke, "Our scanners our picking up a decepticon ship headed straight for Cybertron." "Do you think they are trying to free Megatron?" Asked Bumblebee. "Thats the only problem" Alpha Trion replied, "There are no decepticon energy signatures inside of it." Then Optimus spoke, "Do you think they somehow blocked their energy signatures?" he asked. "I could be that, or it could be that they are using it as a decoy to trick us. Either way, we all need to keep are scanners open for decepticon energy signatures and anything else unusual." "Understood sir" replied Optimus. But they failed to notice a figure quietly heading towards the security tower.

_In a small space shuttle,_

"You better hope this works" said Thundercracker, "Or else we're going to end up in the stockades." "No, please! Not the stockades, I get hurt easily and I'm way too young to go offline!" Screeched Skywarp. "Silence you two!" said Starscream, "With the ship headed for the other side of Iacon to keep the autobots busy, we can just use this little emergency space shuttle to go to the other part Iacon where they keep the protoforms."

_Inside Team Chaar's ship, _

"Strika, why are we just sitting here? Shouldn't we get moving?" asked Spittor. "No, ve need to vait outside zeir scanners's range until Barricade shuts zem down." "Oh" Spittor quietly replied." "Poor, poor Spittor, everything is always too complicated for his simple little processor. Its sometimes even worse than Blackout's!" teased Oil Slick. He was about to continue his teasing when Spittor used tongues to hit him into the side of the ship. Oil Slick quickly got up into a fighting position, "Why you little..." Then Strika cut him off, "Enough you two! Ve have vork to do, and I don't vant you two get in ze vay. And you'd better obey" Then she raised one of her fists, "Or else." They obeyed right away and then parted. Soon Barricade came up on the screen, "Come in Strika" "Strika here Barricade, report" "Its been done." "Good vork." she replied. Then he nodded, "Barricade out." "Now nozing can stop us from picking up ze autobots vorst nightmare." She snickered.

_In a hidden alleyway,_

Starscream watched out the window as Thundercracker and Skywarp landed the small space shuttle firmly and quietly on the ground. "Alright, Skywarp you stay with the shuttle and let us know if any autobot intruders come near it. And Thundercracker, you, me, and obviously Slipstream (he said with a smirk on his face) will quietly travel down the back roads until we get to the building where they keep the protoforms. Then when we return with them, we can take the space shuttle and hook it up to an autobot ship. After that, I can hot wire the ship using the stasis cuffs I found in the back of the shuttle and we can head towards earth. Now lets move!"

_On the streets of Iacon,_

Barricade was heading back towards the stockades as fast as he could, when he reached it he spoke to the two main guards, "Alpha Trion wants to see you both right away" he said. They looked at each other then back to Barricade, nodded, then transformed and drove off. "Good, the plan's working so far." he whispered to himself. Because of Starscream's decoy ship there weren't too many guards around, which gave Barricade his chance. He eventually got to the prison cell entrance which heavily protected by huge multiple steel doors. "I sure proved myself a better spy than Shockwave. Especially for the Elite Guard to trust me with A security pass through the prison's cell doors." Barricade inserted the security key and the doors slowly opened, revealing a room full of different cells and prisoners. "It is an autobot!" Shouted Lugnut, "Release Megatron at once you autobot scum!" "Well, why else do you think I came here Lugbrain?" Lugnut turned to look at Megatron. "Relax Lugnut, this is Barricade. Another one of our decepticon spies" said Megatron. "Finally got caught hey Shockwave?" teased Barricade. Shockwave said nothing. **"Hurry it up will you? I'm getting tired of waiting!"** Yelled Blitzwing. "Alright, alright! Don't be such a hothead."

_By an Elite Guard Ship, _

"Everyone, lookout!" yelled Bumblebee "The ship is going to crash into us!" They all quickly transformed and sped out of the way just in time as it crashed and exploded with enough force to knock everyone over. Ratchet helped Arcee up, "You alright?" he asked. Arcee nodded. "Is everyone of ya'll still with us?" asked Jazz. "I think we're all good" replied Optimus. "Well now we all know that for sure that there were no deceptiocons in there" said Ratchet." Just then, the two stockade guards in their vehicle modes pulled up and transformed beside Alpha Trion. "Alpha Trion sir! Are you alright?" "I'm fine, but what are you two doing here?" Then they had confused looks on their faces, "but Barricade said that you sent for us." "No I didn't..." Then his optics widened. "Sir? Is everything ok?" asked Optimus with a worried look. "That ship was a decoy and Barricade might be a spy. We need to get to the stockades immedietly!" He shouted. Then Optimus quickly yelled out, "Autobots transform and roll out, fast!" Then they all transformed and were about to leave when, "Wait for me!" yelled Sari. "Sari, just this once, listen and stay here, please?" asked Optimus. "Alright fine, but just this once" she replied. Then all the autobots sped off towards the stockades.

_Meanwhile rushing through the streets of Iacon,_

"I told you it would work" said Starscream to thundercracker, "we managed to get ten protoforms with only the two of us. Now all we have to do is get to our little space shuttle and head towards the hangar" When the got inside, they quickly Started up the space shuttle and flew off towards the autobot ship hangar. When they got there they quickly attached the shuttle to a medium sized autobot ship. They went inside and Starscream used the stasis cuffs he found to start up the ship. They controlled the ship and as they flew in the air they forgot to notice that the security systems were back up. Cannons were raised and started firing. Then Skywarp started to freak out, "Eeek! We're all going to die, I don't want to die!" "We might if you don't let me concentrate" Starscream yelled back. "Yes, I found it!" he said. "Found what?" Asked Thundercracker. "A lifesaving button" "a button that does what?" Without replying, Starscream set coordinateness to earth's moon, then pressed the button which caused transwarp energy to fly around the ship and act as a space bridge which made them disappear within a few nano clicks.

_Back in the stockades,_

Barricade worked quickly until all the decepticons were free and then made sure they all had their weapons. "Who is the head of this operation, Barricade?" "Strika is, Lord Megatron. She has hidden her ship in a safe place not too far from here" "Alright, the decepticons who can fly must carry those who can't. Understood?" "Yes, Megatron sir" they replied. Then he continued, "Now lets blast our way out of here. Decepticons, transform and rise up!"

_Speeding down Iacon's road to the stockades,_

_ "_We're almost there, keep moving!" said Optimus as they came in view of the stockades. When they arrived and transformed, they heard a huge blast which was followed by smoke and falling pieces of the stockade's roof . When the smoke cleared, the autobots were shocked at the sight of all the escaped decepticons including Megatron, hovering in the air staring down at them. "Decepticons" Megatron yelled out, "lets give these autobots a goodbye present" he smirked. Then they all fired at a nearby building and flew off. The building started to fall, and all the autobots ducked down, waiting for the building to land on them, but nothing happened. They all looked up to see Omega Supreme holding up the building, and putting it back in place. Then Ratchets voice came through the commlink, "When there is a possibility of a prison breakout with lots of decepticons, I think its best if I trail behind all of you with large backup." "For once, I completely agree with the doc bot" Said Bumblebee. "I can sure second on that B.B." replied Jazz. "But what about the decepticons?" asked Bulkhead. Just then Team Chaar's ship blasted off, left Cybertron, and disappeared into space. "I don't think we can do anything about them, anymore" replied Alpha Trion.

_Inside of Team Chaar's ship, _

Strika came forward to Megatron and kneeled "A pleasure to zee you safe, my leige" she said. "You have done well Strika" he replied, "at this time, we will need to head to the moon of the organic planet, Earth. I have an unfinished project that will require Lugnut. Project Omega Supreme."

_Earth. In a cave, on Africa, _

_ "_Nothing ever goes right! I can turn a full robot and a full organic to a techno organic. But I can't turn a techno organic back to a robot, or full organic!" Blackarachnia was still trying to find a way to turn herself back into a full robot. She had now successfully turned four african animals (full organics) to techno organics. The first one was very large, had great strength, and looked like a gorilla. She called him Nova Prime. The second one was Rhinox, who was a rhino with very tough armor plating. Then there was Cheetor, a cheetah who had incredible speed thanks to his robot half. Last of all was Rattrap, who was a large rat that had strong enough teeth to chew through almost anything. She called them maximals, and used them to protect her and fetch supplies she needed for her experiments. Blackarachnia started looking at images on her computer screen. "But for this new experiment, I'm going to need a new test subject. A robot about the size of Wasp." Then an image of Bumblebee appeared on the screen. Blackarachnia smirked, "Perfection."

_Yes, I managed to get the chapter even longer! I hope you all enjoy it, and please R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4: Capture

**Chapter 4: Capture**

_Hasbro Owns Transformers Animated_

Optimus Prime and his crew were talking with the council of what to do about the decepticon jail break. The decision was made that Omega Supreme would stay on Cybertron for an emergency while Optimus, his crew, and the jet twins should return to earth to find any other decepticons that are still there, and stay on the lookout for any more that might return to Earth for the rest of the Allspark shards. "When do we leave sir?" asked Optimus to Alpha Trion, "You and your team will leave in about five mega cycles" "Yes sir" he replied.

_On the moon,_

Starscream had transferred to Skywarp's body because if he could ever get the fragile Skywarp to shut up, work, and (if there was an emergency) to fight, he would need to do it himself. He also found a way to take full control of his body so that he wouldn't even hear his annoying excuses. "What is taking so long? You've only fixed twenty clones within the last mega cycle!" Starcream yelled impatiently. "Then why don't you just help us instead of just sitting there telling us how to do things we already know how to!" Slipstream yelled back. Then Starscream stood up, "Silence, I give the orders around here! And if you want to keep your body, I suggest you listen" Then he calmed himself and looked out the window towards Earth then back to the clones, "Now you two keep on working, I am going back to Earth to find some Allspark fragments for my new body and the other clones. And you better show proof of work by the time I get back or I will rip your fragment pieces right out of your colorless spark chamber instead" he said sternly, pointing a finger at them. Then he went outside, transformed and flew off. "Finally, we can work at peace" said Slipstream. "Now you must do as I say" said Thundercracker, "Now hand me a..." CRASH! Slipstream had thrown a clone on top of him, "Or maybe not" she sighed.

_On top of Sumdac Tower,_

The space bridge opened up as the autobots one by one jumped out. "Feels good to be back in Detroit, the city of responsibilities" said Bumblebee. "You mean the responsibility of playing video games?" teased Sari. "Well someone has to show the twins how to have a little fun" "Whatever" Sari said rolling her eyes. Then Jazz spoke to Optimus, "So the council let you hold on to the magnus hammer?" then Optimus replied, "they figured it would be for the best just in case Megatron decided to return here" "and they probably because don't trust SP with it" replied Jazz. Optimus grinned, "thats also possible" Just then, professor Sumdac came up and ran to Sari, who quickly gave him a hug, "Its good to see you again Sari" "you too, dad" she replied, "Optimus, I think I'll stay here for the night" "Alright Sari" he said. After making their way outside the front door of Sumdac Tower Optimus turned to his crew, "Alright, lets head back to base and get set up. We will need to be ready for any decepticon attacks. Now transform and roll out!" And with that, they each transformed, drove (and flew) off.

_On dinobot island, _

"Why should I help you?" said Blackarachnia with maximals behind her, "because I will get what you need for your little project and I won't give it to you until you finish making it for me" "Alright fine, but it will be a fair trade. You won't get your little device either until you get me the yellow bot" "alright, alright, fine" said Starscream as he transformed and flew away. Just then the dinobots came out of the bush and stopped in front of the maximals, transforming into their robot modes, "Spider-bot lady belongs to me Grimlock. Dinobots destroy!" as he pulled out his flaming sword. Then the maximals transformed in to their robot modes as well, getting ready to attack. "Just great" Blackarachnia whispered.

_Back at the autobot's base,_

Bumblebee was showing the Jetfire and Jetstorm how to play Ninja Gladiator, while Bulkhead and Jazz silently watched. Ratchet and Arcee were at the opposite side of the room talking, and Optimus was alone at the monitors. Then Sari came running in, "guys I need your help fast!" "Whats wrong Sari?" asked Optimus. Just then, a loud crash was heard and through the roof came Starscream holding professor Sumdac, "surrender the yellow autobot and your little organic friend here won't get hurt" Starscream said. While he was talking, Sari had snuck behind him, jumped up and slammed Starscream in the head using her hammer, causing him to drop Isaac Sumdac, then Bumblebee quickly ran up and caught him. Starscream had quickly turned around and shot Sari into the wall. Ratchet quickly went to Sari to make sure she was alright. And while the rest of the autobots started to attack, Starscream turned around fast and shot his null ray at Bumblebee's head while he was putting the proffesor down, and knocked him out. Jazz quickly swung his nun chuck at Starscream making him fall into a stack of crates and all the autobots quickly surrounded the crates ready to attack. Starscream got up and saw he was surrounded, "I better do something fast" he thought. Then before the autobots had a chance to do anything, Starscream quickly flew and charged at Jazz knocking him on to the floor, grabbed Bumblebee, and flew out through the hole he made in the roof. "Bumblebee!" yelled Bulkhead. "What does ol' Screamer want with BB?" asked Jazz, "I don't know, but we better find out and fast. Jazz and Bulkhead, try to find and follow him. If you can't find him then do a search by any possible hideouts around Detroit. I'll go do a search with the jet twins at dinobot island. We have to try and locate Bumblebee's energy signature." "Right away bossbot" replied Bulkhead, "Got it OP" said Jazz. Then they transformed and drove out of the base. After they left, Optimus walked over to Ratchet and Arcee, "how is Sari?" "she should be alright, she was lucky to be in robot mode or else it could have been a lot worse" replied Ratchet, "now don't worry about us, just try to find Bumblebee." Optimus nodded, "Alright, take care you two" "and you as well Prime" replied Ratchet as the jet twins and Optimus activating his jetpack flew out.

_Back on dinobot island, _

Blackarachnia had finally got the dinobots and maximals to stop fighting, calmed down, and were now waiting for Starscream. Just then Starscream flew over, transformed to his robot mode, and landed in front of Blackarachnia. "Here is your little test subject" he said as he dropped the knocked out Bumblebee on the ground in front of him. "Now hand over the device" "Sorry Screamer" she said as the maximals and dinobots came out of the bush and surrounded him (except for Cheetor who brought Bumblebee to Blackarachnia, "But I'm going need this device for myself." All furious, Starscream left Skywarp's body, making him fall, and went into Swoop, "I don't think so" he said as he quickly flew towards Blackarachnia, grabbed the device from her hands, and flew away as fast as he could, laughing in his evil way. Blackarachnia couldn't believe what happened, "Starscream is some sort of ghost?" Just then Skywarp got up, "Don't leave me alone out here, wait for me!" he said as he took off. "Just great" she said, then she looked at Bumblebee, "Well at least it wasn't a total loss" she whispered.

_Detroit,_

Starscream landed inside an old warehouse and looked at the device, "Its a good thing those dumb ninja bots didn't take all the fragments on me. And with this fragment locator, I should be able to find them all!" "Not this time, decepticon" Starscream quickly looked up spotting Jazz and Bulkhead in the doorway with their weapons out and ready. "Ha! You wouldn't dare attack me since I have control of your little dinobot friend here that you wouldn't dare hurt" Just then, a blast came from behind them, knocking both of them out. After that, Skywarp flew in, "I couldn't resist trying that null ray trick myself" he said, grinning proudly. "Um, alright good work" Starscream said, looking at his locater and turning it on. "Now lets grab some fragments and head out of here before anything else happens" and then they both transformed and flew away.

_Dinobot island,_

Optimus and the twins had landed and had been searching for awhile without finding anything. Then he got a call in his comlink, "Uh boss bot? We have a problem" "Is something wrong Bulkhead?" Optimus answered. "Yeah, big time. Starscream is some sort of ghost or something" "how do you know? And are you sure?" "completely sure, he has somehow taken control of Swoop's body, and has some sort of Allspark fragment locater. We tried to stop him, but something knocked us out from behind and now their gone. And he doesn't have Bumblebee anymore either" "Oh no" "Bossbot? Is everything ok?" "Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea where Bumblebee is. I don't have time to explain, I'll call you later" Then Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode, and the twins in their jet modes, and they quickly sped off. Soon they came to an opening in the side of a cliff where Blackarachnia had her lab before. They transformed and looked around, "is she even here?" he thought, "Usually there are dinobots or something guarding outside the entrance. But I guess not" just as they were getting close to the opening of the cave to enter, the dinobots and maximals came running out, "dinobots and animal robots destroy intruder!" Grimlock shouted and they transformed. "I guess I was wrong" whispered Optimus. "Looks like its fighting time brother" said Jetfire "yeah, now its time to kick some dumb dino and strange organic robot tailpipes" replied Jetstorm. Then they pulled out their weapons and got ready to attack.

_Autobot base, _

Sari had just waken and sat up. She scratched her head remembering what happened, "Oh no" she quickly jumped off the berth and ran to the rec. room were Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Jazz were talking. "Guys, what happened where is Bumblebee and Optimus? "whoa, whoa, keep it cool SS and we will explain what happened" said Jazz. After they explained, Sari spoke, "what are we going to do?" "Well before we do anything, we have to wait for Optimus and the jet twins to come back from dinobot island first" replied Ratchet. Then their comlinks opened up. They listened and heard Optimus fighting with dinobots and what sounded like something else, and also heard Grimlock talking, "destroy bad truck bot and annoying plane bots" "that doesn't sound too good" said Bulkhead. "Yeah, we better get movin and groovin quickly to dinobot island" added Jazz. "What about me?" asked Sari, "Its my turn to come along" "Sari, we can't risk you getting hurt again" said Ratchet, "and besides there is something else out there besides dinobots that could be even more dangerous" added Bulkhead, Now we have to leave, so stay here and be good." "Ok then, lets move out" said Jazz. Then they all transformed and drove out. After they had gone Sari smirked, "its a good thing you guys can't see me in the sky while your driving under water" Then she activated her jetpack and flew out.

_Sorry this one took so long, I'll explain in my profile later. For now I hope you enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 5: A Bugging Problem

**Chapter 5: A Bugging Problem**

_Sorry, this chapt. is a little shorter, but not by much. I hope all of you are having a good early summer so far! And don't worry, I'm already about half way through the next chapter. :)_

_Hasbro owns the Transformers Animated, and I own my story!_

Blackarachnia was working quickly on getting her machines ready to do its dirty work. Bumblebee was still unconscious but strapped to the wall in case he woke up. She finally got them ready and headed towards Bumblebee, ready to continue what she started.

Optimus Prime and the jet twins weren't holding up to well. Grimlock swung his flame sword at Optiumus who dodged, then he turned and slammed the Magnus hammer into Grimlock who got thrown into some trees. Then Snarl quickly transformed and charged at Optimus who was taken by surprise, and rammed him into a large boulder. Jetfire was taking on Nova Prime and Cheetor, while Jetstorm was fighting Rattrap and Rhinox. Rattrap jumped onto Jetstorm's leg, bit it, and hung on. Then Jetstorm shook his leg really hard, making Rattrap release and sending him into Rhinox. Not having any affect, Rhinox quickly charged at Jetstorm who jumped out of the way, but then Rhinox quickly turned around and bashed right into Jetstorm sending him in the air. Jetfire quickly grabbed Cheetor's tail and swung him at a tree, but he pounced off it and rammed right into him. Then he pushed him off, quickly transformed, and flew into the sky. Then he went as fast as he could towards Nova going to ram into him, but he thought fast and gave Jetfire a fierce punch in the face, sending him straight into Jetstorm making them crash and fall to the ground right on top of Optimus. They looked up and saw the dinobots and maximals surrounding them ready to attack again. But then they all turned and looked as Ratcet, Jazz, Bulkhead, and Arcee pulled up and transformed with their weapons ready, "so who's first?" said Bulkhead pounding his fists together.

Starscream and Skywarp had detected three moving allspark energy signatures and were flying towards it. "How lucky to find three at a time, but I wonder how they are moving" said Starscream. "What if they are alive and going to attack us!" shrieked Skywarp. "They are not alive!" "phew" "but they are probably being carried by someone" "what! By who? Will they hurt us? Are they dangerous? Can they..." "Silence! Your whining is giving me a processor ache worse then when Megatron hits it! You'll also have more to fear from me if continue whining and not doing what I say, then from whoever has those allspark fragments. Understood?" "y-y-yes" shivered Skywarp.

"Where have ya been all dis time Scrap?" asked Mixmaster, "I was looking for Snarl" replied Srapper, "who's Snarl?" "He's my pet." "Machines don't have pets!" cut in Dirtboss. "But He's a machine pet" continued Scrapper, "I don't care, we've got more important work to do than look for and after pets. You got that?" Not wanting to get Dirtboss any angrier than he was, Scrapper replied with a nod. Just then, Starscream and Skywarp landed in front of them. "Hey, you two fly boys are in my way, so move!" Yelled Dirtboss. Skywarp quickly hid behind Starscream, "You can't tell me what to do! Only I can do that" Starscream yelled back. "Oh yeah? Well lets just see about that, get them boys!"

The autobots, maximals, and dinobots were all fighting each other with Bulkhead and Grimlock, Jazz and Cheetor, Ratchet and Snarl, Arcee with Rattrap, Safeguard (Jetfire and Jetstorm combined) with Nova Prime and Rhinox. Optimus Prime had quickly and quietly ran into the cave where Blackarachnia was probably up to no good.

In the cave, Blackarachnia had started up the machines and was half way through, until Optimus Prime barged in, "Where is Bumblebee?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" Blackarachnia smirked with her machines working behind her. "If he's in there, get him out now!" Optimus yelled. But it was to late, because all of the sudden a loud crash was heard and on the ground lay a large bee-like figure with large oval eyes and a long pointy stinger. "Bumblebee, no" Optimus whispered.

The two constructicons Mixmaster and Scrapper lay on the ground defeated. "your little helpers are pathetic" said Starscream as he did a fake yawn. "You aint seen notin' yet bigmouth, said Dirtboss as he shot his mind controller at Starscream who jumped out of the way and hit Skywarp instead. "ahh! What was that? Whats going on?" Freaked Skywarp as Dirtboss made him fight Starscream. "Why you little cheater" said Starscream. Skywarp threw a punch at Starscream who blocked it and quickly swung Swoop's spikeball at Skywarp's head making the mind control screw fall out, and Skywarp to the ground. Then Starscream quickly swung the spikeball at a stunned Dirtboss, flinging him into Mix and Scrap, knocking him out. "Are work here is almost done" Starscream smirked as he walked up to the motionless constructicons.

"Why?" yelled Optimus as he pinned Blackarachnia to the wall in anger and frustration. "Because I couldn't find that Wasp thing anywhere, so I had to use someone else instead!" She yelled back. "When I told you we could find a cure together I mean't it! Why did you do this instead?" "Because I just can't trust you anymore. And you and I both know whose fault that is." "Then why are you making Bumblebee take the blame?" "I already told why!" Just then Grimlock came in and rammed Optimus into another side of the cave wall which made the cave rumble with some rocks falling off the roof and some small computer devices falling to the ground and exploding. "Oopsie" said Grimlock. "We have to get out before it collapses!" said Optimus. Grimlock transformed into his robot mode, grabbed Blackarachnia, and ran out of the cave. Then Optimus quickly picked up Bumblebee and ran for the exit.

The loud rumble from the cave stopped the fighting outside as smoke poured out of the cave and filled the air. Grimlock and Blackarachnia snuck into the forest and signaled the others to follow. The autobots were too focused on the cave to worry about them leaving. "We have to help Optimus and Bumblebee!" said Bulkhead. "I'll go!" said Sari loudly as she zoomed passed the autobots and into the cave. "Sari, no!" yelled Ratchet. A little while after Sari had flown in, a loud explosion came from the cave and the force of it knocked all the autobots to the ground. When they got up they looked, and saw Sari hovering beside Optimus holding something. They all ran up to them. "You're ok!" said Bulkhead, "but where is Bumblebee?" Then Optimus put him down on the ground. "What? That's..." "He's alright, but I was too late. I'm sorry" said Optimus slowly. "Hey, you did what ya could OP" said Jazz. "Yeah, we'll find a way to try and help him, won't we?" said Sari with tears coming in view of her eyes. "Without a doubt" replied Ratchet.

"See? Didn't I tell you that was easy?" Said Starscream holding three allspark fragments. "I..." Skywarp started, "Now throw that junk into that junk pile over there" interrupted Starscream. Skywarp nodded, did as he was told, and threw the lifeless constructicons in a pile of garbage. "Alright, now our next location" he said as the locator read another allspark energy signature on the other side of Detroit. "We'll keep this one locked on target and deal with it tomorrow" he said as he looked at the three allspark fragments he was holding.

"We're finally done! I hope its good enough for picky ol' Screamer" said Slipstream as she and Thundercracker admired their work. "He will be even more proud of me because I did the most" boasted Thundercracker, "yeah right, you were just talking most of the time. And the only useful thing you did was handing me the tools" then Thundercracker crossed his arms at the annoying comment he got. "Well at least he doesn't know that" he replied, "Whatever" she said back. Then the ship flashed red lights "warning" Slipstream went to the scope, "what do you see?" asked Thundercracker. "Its another ship, but its far away. If it does try to come here, it will take about two orbital cycles at least before it arrives" she replied, "hmm, how interesting" he said.

"I can already see it through the scope lord Megatron" said Oil Slick. "Then full speed ahead, I want get started on the project as soon as possible. Especially since I am adding a little extra upgrade into the new clones" replied Megatron, "what upgrade?" ignoring Oil Slick, Megatron looked out the window, passed the moon, and in earth's direction, "beware autobots, and especially Optimus Prime. I will have my revenge."

_Well It looks like Bumblebee has a little problem. And I'd like to thank: __Zerqyx_ _ for the idea! If you would like to see what he looks like in his techno organic form, here is the link: _ art/Bumblebee-Ver-2-208315009 _the image __**completely **__belongs to jazzthetiger on DV. And yeah I know, this chapter took way too long. I got busy, then a little sidetracked, and then our internet connection went off for awhile. Oh well, better late than never! So I hope you all enjoy and please r&r, it really encourages me to write faster. And the more reviews, the longer the chapters will most likely be! ;) _


End file.
